powerrangers_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Sentai Go-onger
Engine Sentai Go-onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー Enjin Sentai Gōonjā?, translated as Engine Squadron Go-ongerαβ) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-second Super Sentai series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It premiered on February 17, 2008, a week following the finale of Juken Sentai Gekiranger, and ended on February 8, 2009. It aired as part of TV Asahi's 2008 Super Hero Time block alongside Kamen Rider Kiva. The motif of this series is animals, the motor industry, and environmentalism. Its footage is being used for the American series Power Rangers: RPM and was dubbed into Korean for Power Rangers: Engine Force. Plot Machine World (マシンワールド Mashin Wārudo?) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド Burēnwārudo?) other than our own, which is referred as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド Hyūman Wārudo?), and it is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers' escape leaves them on Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-ongers. The team are joined by Go-on Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines, as they all together battle the Gaiark as well as other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Characters * Go-ongers ** Sōsuke Esumi ** Renn Kōsaka ** Saki Rōyama ** Hant Jō ** Gunpei Ishihara * Go-on Wings ** Hiroto Sutō ** Miu Sutō Allies * Bomper Other Braneworlds * Osen * Lumbiaco * Wameikle * Mage's Wand * Santa Claus * Other Braneworlds Samurai World * Bakki * Honoshu (Movie) ** Retsutaka ** Shishinoshin ** Tsukinowa * Empress Maki (Movie) * Raiken/Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) * Gokumaru/Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) * Harunosuke * Akinosuke Villains * Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark ** Pollution Ministers *** Land Pollution Minister Yogostein *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ** Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes *** Kokorootomedes ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky ** Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ** Arelunbra Family *** Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote *** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra ** Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal ** Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz ** Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP * Barbaric Machine Beasts Arsenal * Go-Phone * ShiftChanger * MantanGun * Road Saber * Garage Launcher * Racing Bullet * Highway Buster * Bridge Axe * Cowl Laser * Junction Rifle * Super Highway Buster * Handle Blaster * Wing Trigger * Rocket Dagger * Wing Booster * Kankanbar * Kankan MantanGun Mecha * Engines ** Engine Speedor ** Engine Bus-on ** Engine Bearrv ** Engine Birca ** Engine Gunpherd ** Engine Carrigator ** Engine Toripter ** Engine Jetras ** Engine Jum-bowhale ** Engine Kishamoth ** Engine T-line ** Engine K-line * Engine Gattai Formations ** Engine-Oh ** GunBir-Oh ** Engine-Oh G6 ** Seiku-Oh ** Engine-Oh G9 ** Kyoretsu-Oh ** Engine-Oh G12 * Go-Roader GT Episodes Film Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー　ＢＵＮＢＵＮ！ＢＡＮＢＡＮ！劇場ＢＡＮＧ！！ Enjin Sentai Gōonjā Bunbun! Banban! Gekijōban!!?) was released in theaters on August 9, 2008, as a double bill with the Kamen Rider Kiva movie, King of the Castle in the Demon World. The film features guest stars Sonim, Jyunichi Haruta (previously in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman and Dai Sentai Goggle V), Kento Handa (previously in Kamen Rider 555), Mika Kikuchi (previously in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger), Naoya Uchida (previously in Denshi Sentai Denziman), and Masaya Matsukaze (previously in Denji Sentai Megaranger). Initially scheduled for DVD release on March 21, 20094, Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャーVSゲキレンジャー Enjin Sentai Gōonjā tai Gekirenjā?) will feature the return of Hiroki Suzuki, Mina Fukui, Manpei Takagi, Riki Miura, Sotaro, Hirofumi Araki, Yuka Hirata, Naoki Kawano, and Kazue Itoh reprising their roles as Jan Kandou, Ran Uzaki, Retsu Fukami, Gou Fukami, Ken Hisatsu, Rio, Mele, Long, and Miki Masaki from Juken Sentai Gekiranger.5 The story features the Three Gaiark Ministers and their Nunchaku Banki (ヌンチャクバンキ?) teaming up with the last remaining member of the Confrontation Beast Hall (臨獣殿 Rinjūden?), Meka (メカ?), practicer of the Confrontation Beast Tortoise Fist (臨獣トータス拳 Rinjū Tōtasuken?) who is after the golden orb that Long was sealed in. To defeat their common foes, the Go-ongers, the Go-on Wings, and the Gekirangers team up with the revived Rio and Mele to fight the new evil team and stop them from releasing Long.